yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Glossary
A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ' A * 'A - A style of play where you have 1 string trick yo-yo. * AA (double A) - A style of play where you have 2 looping yo-yos. * AAA (triple A) - A style of play where you have 2 string trick yo-yos. * AAAA (4A) - See offstring. * AAAAA (5A) - A style of play where you have 1 string trick yo-yo and a counterweight. * Adjustable Gap - A yo-yo that can be made more or less responsive (easier or more difficult to return to the hand) by decreasing or increasing the string gap, usually done by twisting the yo-yo halves. * AP - Artistic performance division. In an AP competition, the player goes not for technical skill but for art. This is usually only seen in large competitions such as the world yo-yo contest. * Axle - The whole yo-yo world spins around this. * AR - Auto Return, a bearing that can go back to our hand when the spin is too weak B * Ball Bearing - The type of transaxle bearing that usually provides the least friction. * Bearingize - Use a bearing in a fixed axle yoyo. * Beef caking - putting two ball bearings onto one axle in the middle of a yo-yo. * Bind - Wrapping some extra string into the string gap in order to make a non-responsive yo-yo return. * Butterfly (shape) - Wide yo-yo shape usually chosen for string tricks. C * Ceramic Bearing - Bearing made from ceramic that provides longer spin time. * Chinese yo-yo - Chinese variant of the diabolo, traditionally made of wood, but more modern models are usually plastic. Most versions make a whistling noise when spun. Despite its name, it is not a yo-yo in the western sense at all. See the Wikipedia article on chinese yo-yos. * Counterweight (style of yo-yoing) - A style where you tie a counterweight to the end of the string where your finger would normally go. * Counterweight - Used in freehand play, tied to the non-yo-yo end of the string. D * Dif Pad - Response system made by Frank Difeo, the owner of Dif-E-Yo * Dorothy Bearing - A bearing from YoYoFactory * Double Loop(ing) - Method of stringing your yo-yo. E F * Fixed Axle - An axle that doesn't have a transaxle or ball bearing on it. Just the bare string on metal, wood, etc. * Freegen - A freehand manoeuver in which the sleeping yo-yo is caused to begin winding where, when the yo-yo is aproximatly half wound, the counterweight is released and the momentum of the counterweight in synchonation with the winding of the yo-yo causes the spin to be regenerated. * Freethrowing - A style of yoyoing where you throw the yoyo around different obstacles with a 5A yoyo. * Friction Stickers - Round adhesive stickers that add response to a yo-yo. * Frontstyle - Tricks and mounts done from a straight sleeper, such as the undermount. G * Gap - The space between the yo-yo halves. H * Halves - Usually two round discs, in which the yo-yo stores all its inertia. * Hubs - Extension pieces in the middle of halves for axles to screw in. * Hubstack - a round cap for complicated tricks. Found in G5 or eight8eight. * Hybrid (Response) - Mixture of different response systems. I * Imperial (shape) - Classic yo-yo shape * Inner Ring Grind - A type of grind where a finger, usually the thumb, is inserted into the side of the yo-yo half, allowing the yo-yo to grind on your nail. J K * KonKave Bearing - A bearing with a concave profile to keep the string centered. L * Left twist - A string that twist to the left, not to the right. Ussualy for left handed player. * Lube - Lubricant applied to a transaxle yo-yo on the ball bearing or bearing sleeve. M * Mercury Bearing - A bearing sold pre-cleaned. * Mod - A modification made to a stock yo-yo, usually to change its response or looks. * Modified (shape) - This shape is often used to make a yo-yo good for string and loopin N O * Offstring - A style of yo-yoing where the yo-yo is not tied to the string. * O-Rings - Rubber rings attached to the inner wall of the yo-yo around the axle. P * P213 - A yo-yo with the tip of a spin top added to one or both sides. * Poly - Yo-yo string made with 100% polyester string. Good for high humidity, whiter than cotton. Q R * Recessed - A response system that is inset into the yo-yo half, so that it is flush with the wall. * Response System - What makes the yo-yo return to your hand. * Rim Protectors - Rubber Rings that fit around the yo-yo halves, to protect them from scratches, e.g. while Walking the Dog. * Rim Weight - This is the amount of weight found around the outer rim of the yo-yo; generally, the more rim weight that there is on the outer rim, the longer the yo-yo will spin. S * Sandblast - A finishing style for yoyo. The sand is sprayed to the yoyo. * Satin - Make the surface of the yoyo smoother for better grind and performance. * Shims - Little spacers used to widen the string gap * Sidestyle - Tricks or mounts done from a breakaway, such a Trapeze. * Side Caps - a round thing on the side of a yoyo, ussualy from fiberglass. * Silicone - A material used in response systems. Often added as a mod. * Sleeve bearing - Usually a plastic sleeve that revolves around a metal axle to reduce friction and increase spin time. * Slick - String made of polyester and cotton. Depending on thickness also called Slick 6 or Slick 8. * Sonic Cleaner - An ultrasonic bath used for thorough cleaning (in this case for bearings). * SPR - A response system that used in buzzon * Starburst - A star shaped pattern around the axle which acts as a response system. * String - The string usually ties the yo-yo to your finger unless you are doing freehand or offstring. T * Thick Lube - Thick lubricant applied to a transaxle yo-yo to make them more reponsive. * Thin Lube - Oil applied to a transaxle yo-yo. * Thumb Grind - A type of grind, see Inner Ring Grind for more info. * Transaxle - Any form of bearing that reduces friction. This includes sleeve bearings and ball bearings. U V W * Wax - Wooden axles can be waxed to reduce friction. * Weight Rings - Weight rings can be attached to the halves to make the yo-yo heavier, usually in order to make it spin longer. * WYYC - World Yo-Yo Contest X Y * Yo-Yo - Cool little spinning thingy. For detailed information see Yo-yos. * YYW - Abbreviation for [[Yo-Yo Wiki:About|The Y'o-'''Y'o 'W'iki]]. * '''YYJ - Abbreviation for YoYoJam. Z